Fifty Shades of Corruption
by jdh87
Summary: FBI agent Christian Grey must save newly joined agent Ana Steele from a past that has come back to haunt her as he uncovers a plot of corruption.
1. Chapter 1

Fifty Shades of Corruption

Disclaimer: all events and places depicted in this story are fictional and do not represent any true life actions. All characters in this story are property of author E.L. James and are used without consent of such.

FBI Building

Seattle

11:45 am

Christian sighed as his glanced down at his watch. Damn it wasn't even noon yet. He hated being stuck in a cubical; he'd rather be out in the field. He had been with the agency for 5 years now, He thought he would at least get a promotion but that had yet to be seen. Director Jose Rodriguez popped his head in the cubical, "Agent Grey, This is our new agent Anastasia Steele." Christian stared into her blue eyes, her brown hair was draped down behind. She wore a black dress barely knee length and black leggings. Christian, for the first time in his life, was speechless. Jose cleared his throat grasping Christian's attention. "I got a meeting, could you show her around?" " " Christian managed to mutter. Jose left and Christian and Ana stared awkwardly at each other for a moment. Christians fixed on her eyes then descended as he got a good look at her slim curvy body. "Eyes up here" She said arms crossed. "Sorry" Christian said. "Are you hungry?" he asked her. He led her to the elevator and started down towards the Lobby. He could smell the fresh fragrant scent of her hair, it was driving him wild. He wanted to take her so badly. He took a deep breath and exhaled. At the lobby he led her down a small hallway connecting to the employee cafeteria. "Main courses are over there" he said. He pointed to a line where a cafeteria worker stood slopping food on a plate. Looked like the bad cafeteria food served in school Ana thought to herself. She quickly turned facing Christian. "Any salads or soups" she asked. He pointed over to a buffet style table off to left side. Christian approached a table Ana sat at in the corner of the room. "Mind if I join?" asked Christian giving Ana a smile. Ana felt shivers run down her spine. He was so gorgeous she thought, his copper colored hair was styled neatly, his piercing Grey eyes glowed at her. He was wearing a grey Giorgio Armani suit and a black tie, the suit fit snuggly against his finely definition body. "Sure" she replied coming back to. 10 minutes into their lunch neither spoke a word; Christian glanced over at her and decided to break the silence. "So what did you do before you came here" he asked. Ana moved her fork around on her plate before finally gaining the confidence to reply. "I was a detective for Seattle P.D. Not my dream job. It's what my father wanted me to do. I'd rather have been a writer. I always dreamed of being a reporter on the local news someday." "How did you end up here" he asked. "I uh.. Don't really want to talk about it." 'ok ay" Christian replied confused. After eating Christian escorted Ana back to the office floor. He found a empty desk and gestured his hand at the chair. "Here, this one is unoccupied" "thanks" replied Ana giving him a slight smile. At 5:00 Christian returned to find her busy at work typing up a report on the computer. He tapped on the cubical wall to gain her attention. "Its 5:00, time to go home." He said, "Can I walk you to your car?" he asked giving a slight smile. ". Ana shut off her computer and grabbed her purse, A part of her was saying yes. But another was saying you barely know him. "No thanks" she said softly. The elevator reached the parking garage and Ana stepped out reaching in her purse to find her keys. As she reached her car door she suddenly felt the barrel of a gun pressed against her head. "Hey Ana, thought I forgot?" Questioned the man. He patted her down retrieving her pistol from the holster inside her jacket. "A black van pulled up and a man slid open the door. "Get in" the gunman demanded. As Christian exited the elevator he saw the gunman force Ana into the van. Christian reached for his pistol and upholstered it firing at the van as it fled..


	2. Chapter 2

Escala

6pm

Christian paced the floor of the study, he ran a hand through his copper hair phone held tight to his ear with the other. "We got to do something." Said Christian voice distraught. "Calm down Grey, we are doing the best we can. I am putting you on paid leave. I can afford you to jeopardize this investigation." Said Jose. "Christian held his phone away from his ear for a second then hit the end button throwing it in his office chair. Mia knocked on the study door. "Come in" he said trying to gather himself. "Christian, Is everything alright? I heard yelling." Said Mia. "Yea, Everything is fine' he lied . Mia could tell when he was lying. She gave his a stern look. "This new agent, her name is Ana. She was abducted today. I saw them taking her. I tried to stop them but I couldn't" said Christian voice cracking. "Sounds like you like her." Said Mia as she looked into Christians eyes. "No..No.. I'm just concerned." Said Christian. Later that night Christian tossed and turned the nightmare of her abduction haunting him. He suddenly awoke in sweat. He couldn't understand what was happening to him. How could he "love". All he knew was BDSM. He pulled back the covers and sat up checking the time. It was only 12 am. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed a glass, and poured himself a glass of water. The lights suddenly went out, nothing but darkness. Christian used he moonlight peaking in the window to make his way over to the cabinets; He opened one grabbing a flashlight. He heard the noise of his private elevator spring to life. He went back to his room and grabbed his pistol of his night stand. He put his back to one of the foyer pillars and waited. The elevator reached the penthouse floor and four men in exited. "Find him, leave no witnesses said one of the men. They carried silenced sub machine guns and wore tactical gear, these men were professionals. "A hit squad." Christian muttered under breath. The men spread out searching the penthouse. Christian quietly made his way to Mia's room. "Mia, wake up." She turned over half asleep. Just then the door burst open. Christian grabbed Mia and rolled both of them under the bed as the man fired at them. Christian aimed from under the bed firing two rounds hitting the man in the head. "Christian what is going on" asked Mia in a panic. Another man entered the doorway and just as he aimed the shots reined out the man fell to the floor. Elliott glanced into the room, holding his pistol. Christian sighed with relief. He was lucky Elliot was a Marine. They made their way through the hall to the elevator. The other two appeared and Christian pushed Mia behind the pillars. Elliot returned fire catching one of them. Once both men were down they made their way to the elevator. "Christian, what the hell is going on" asked Elliot wearing sweat pants and a tank top. "I witnessed the abduction of one of our agents, I guess they want to sever loose ends." "Elliot looked at him confused. "Wait this is all because of that girl." Questioned Mia. "A girl?" asked Elliot. "Will two stop asking me 50 questions. Right now I want to make it out of this." Christian barked back as the elevator approached the garage. The doors opened. "Mia, stay here" ordered Christian. Christian nodded to Elliot and they exited the elevator making sure the garage was clear. On the other side of the parking lot sat a black van similar to the one Ana was abducted in. They Christian and Elliot approached slowly. They made their way to the back and opened the rear doors. Nothing. They got Mia and made their way to Christian's car. Just then Christian's car exploded into flames. Christian glanced over at Elliot. "I guess were taking the van." Said Elliot.


	3. Chapter 3

Harbor Island

Seattle

7am

Anna moved her head slightly trying to regain consciousness. Scars and bruises covered her face from the torture bestowed upon her. She tried looking around to figure out where she was. She was surrounded by steel walls arched as they went upward. A single light hung down above her head giving just enough light to light the area . The room smelled of rotting fish and sewage. Ok. She figured out that she must have been at the bottom of a fishing boat. She was tied to a steel chair legs and hands bounded behind her. She tried wiggling around but it was useless. Just then a man entered the room. "Ana. It has been a while. I missed that beautiful smile the man stepped into the light and she instantly recognized him. He was Jack Hyde a well-known drug smuggler to Seattle. She tried to take him down but with no success. She wished she had killed him. He ran his hand through her hair. "I should of killed you when I had the chance" she shouted. "Ooh I like a little resistance." He started unbuttoning her blouse and threw it aside, and placed his hand on her breasts. Ana wiggled but couldn't get him off f her. He unzipped her skirt and slipped it off running his hands up her thighs. He kissed her on the neck Ana turned away trying not to breathe in the stench of his breath. She wiggled her feet back and forth using the brace on the bottom of the chair to free ur legs. Got it. She raised her knee up hitting him In the crotch. She made her way over to a nearby table with various torture devices and grabbed her aa surgeon's knife freeing her hands. She grabbed he pistol and grabbed her clothes back on. She opened the door only to be backed into the room by armed men holding her at gun point. Hyde stood and swung his left hand striking Ana. "Bitch" he shouted at her. " Tie her back up and bring her to my room. She was tossed on bed in a large room. Hyde removed his shirt "Where were we?" With her legs hung over the bed he straddled her unzipping his kakis. He pulled down her panties and penetrated her, She cried out in resistance. After 20 minutes she felt him exploded inside her panting heavily. He zipped his pants back up called to his men "tie this skank back down stairs. " Ana tried to hold back her tears as she was hoisted up and carried out of the room.


End file.
